SO Chapter 158
|next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the one hundred fifty-eighth and final chapter of Stone Ocean and the seven hundred fifty-second chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. It is the last chapter of the manga to feature the original characters and universe that JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''was set in during the previous five parts; Part 7 onward would be set in a new universe. Summary Weather Report, now wielded by Emporio, tries to punch Pucci who dodges and confidently accelerates time again, stating that Emporio's actions are insignificant. Using the speeding time, Pucci dashes behind Emporio and prepares to deal the final blow, but the priest suddenly collapses into the piano, stricken by an unknown ailment. Somehow his eyes are bleeding and the veins in his fingers are inflated, in addition to being immobilized and dizzy. Emporio then explains how he used Weather Report: the most powerful poison within proximity of any organism is the very air they breathe; using Weather Report's ability to manipulate the atmosphere, he created a 100% oxygen concentration in his closed room. Since Pucci is affected by the accelerated time, he is poisoned at a much faster rate than Emporio. At that point, Emporio makes Weather Report put its fist against the immobilized Pucci's head and slowly crush it; as the priest begs for his life, stating that humanity's fate will be altered if he dies and that they will no longer be able to attain heaven. Emporio puts down his entire argument in one short sentence, stating that "walking the path of '''justice' is true Fate". Furious, Pucci futilely tries to reach Emporio with his arm, but Weather Report tears off his face and pummels Pucci into oblivion causing a second loop, this time without Pucci. Emporio now finds himself on the side of a road, near a gas station. Walking toward a bus, he hears someone complaining about being unable to pay a ticket because they have no change. That person, going down the bus to make some change, asks Emporio if he has any. Emporio is stunned to meet an alternate version of Ermes, who sees the bus leaving anyway and yells at it. Suddenly a stranger in a car proposes the alternate Ermes to go in his car. Ermes refuses at first, being cautious around strangers, but the stranger remarks that a storm is coming. Emporio looks at the stranger and his companions with amazement, as they look almost exactly like Anasui and Jolyne, although they are named Annakiss and Irene. Irene gently proposes Emporio go with them, asking where he comes from and his name. Emporio begins to weep, only able to say his name and they shortly meet another hitchhiker with a strong resemblance to Weather. Finally, the car drives into the horizon as a heavy rain covers the scenery. Appearances |Av2=EmporioAv.png|Name2=Emporio Alniño |Av3=AltErmesAv.jpg|Name3=Ermes Costello|Status3= |Av4=AnnakissAV.png|Name4=Annakiss|Status4= |Av5=IreneAv.png|Name5=Irene|Status5= |Av6=AltWeatherAv.jpg|Name6=Weather Report|Status6= |Av7=JolyneCharacter.png|Name7=Jolyne Cujoh|Status7= |Av8=Jotaro Part6 Av.png|Name8=Jotaro Kujo|Status8= |Av9=ErmesCharacter.png|Name9=Ermes Costello|Status9= |Av10=AnasuiAV.png|Name10=Narciso Anasui|Status10= |Av11=WeatherReportAV.png|Name11=Weather Report|Status11= }} Gallery Stone_Ocean_Act.158_End(WSJ_ver).jpg|''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' WSJ 2003 #19 References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Chapters